Who They Really Are
by Jdurst99
Summary: A One Shot with Captain Hook and Emma. They tell each other parts of their past while they're staying in Neverland. Story is better than summary I PROMISE!


"How long was he with you?" Emma asked.

"Long enough to know that I miss him too." Hook answered.

* * *

"So just how did you unlock the map?" Hook questioned. Emma shrugged with the rum in her hand.

"I did what Pan asked."

"Just who are you Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emma said giving the rum back to Hook.

"Perhaps I would." Hook said, looking straight into Emma's eyes. Emma was walking away when she suddenly turned around.

"I would like to know who _you_ really are." Emma said. They both sat down , Emma at the base of a tree, Hook sitting across from her.

"I'm Killian Jones, a pirate. Nothing more, nothing less." Emma could see that something was bothering him. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"Is something troubling you Hook?" Emma actually cared; she wanted to know what was wrong. Hook looked at her, took a deep breath and started talking.

"When Baelfire – Neal – was on my ship, I saved him from Pan. I showed him that I could care about other people and not just myself. When I learned that he was Rumplestiltskin's son well, that meant he was Milah's as well. When Milah left Neal, she wanted to go back for him. We were going to be a family together on the seas. When Neal figured out who I was he tried to kill me, thinking I was the one who killed his mother. I tried to explain what his mother wanted for him, for us, but he didn't let me. He asked to leave my ship so I called the lost boys to retrieve him. I – I actually miss him and I actually loved him like he was my son and I… I want him to know that."

Emma listened very patiently as Hook went on. She had a feeling he cared for Neal but she didn't know the whole story behind it.

Hook had loved Neal and he didn't think he could love someone as much again.

"I didn't know you had such a soft side." Emma said thinking back to a similar conversation.

"Well, I do." Hook said. "Now love, you still haven't told me about you." This time, Emma took a deep breath.

"Well, obviously I was abandoned as a child and I grew up on my own. Later in life though, I met Neal. He was the only person I had actually fallen in love with." Emma paused before continuing. "I don't really like the rest. I ended up in jail because of him, to make a long story short. When I got out he was gone. He said he had to leave the country. Then… then Henry found me and brought me to Storybrooke. The rest is all known." Emma looked up; she didn't want Hook to know she was crying. "To unlock the map I had to admit that I was an orphan."

Emma didn't care anymore that she was crying in front of Hook. It didn't feel awkward or anything. She felt comfortable around him.

"We're going to be alright. Neal's going to be alright. Henry's going to be alright. This is all going to work out, I promise love." Hook was sincere and he was trying his best to comfort Emma. He had developed really strong and passionate feelings about Emma but he didn't know how to express it.

_This is my chance. _He thought to himself.

He scooted closer to Emma and wrapped his arm around her. Surprisingly she leaned her head against his shoulder. Emma looked up into Hook's eyes and he wiped away the tears and pushed her hair behind her ears. Soon their faces were only inches apart until they were kissing, Emma's back pressed up against the tree and Hook with his hand caught up in her hair.

They kissed fiercely until finally, they had calmed down and they just sat and talked.

"So what _is _a perm? You haven't told me." Emma did her best to explain what a perm was to Hook, but she just laughed every time she tried getting a word out.

"It sounds bloody awful." Hook said.

"How about I'll just show you when we get home." Emma said. She finally fell asleep leaning against Hook and he watched over her, feeling protective.

He loved her. _It is possible._ He thought to himself.

* * *

**NOTE: This was just a quick Captain Swan one shot. Review and tell me how I did. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
